A Talk in the Woods
by Tonirae
Summary: Arthur and his boys- Judge and Jury. And now, Harry has to face them. How will it go?


**This is a companion story to one I posted before- The Talk. No one wants to face the total of all the Weasley boys.**

Ron woke Harry up just as the sun peaked over the sill of the window. A short time ago, he creeped into his room after waking up laying across the foot of Ginny's bed, He had only just fallen asleep again.

"Hey, come on! Dad needs us for something." Said Ron, who was kicking the mattress.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Gimme a minute." Harry sat up and slipped his glasses on. Within minutes, he was dressed and down stairs. He was surprised to find not only Arthur and Ron, but Bill, Charlie, Percy and George as well.

"Hurry up now, we don't have much time." Arthur pushed them all out the door and pointed them in the direction of the hill across the little valley. "Come on."

No one spoke. Not unusual, it being only 6 am after all. They reached the crest and went only a little bit further into a copse of woods. Harry was familiar with this place, The Weasleys used it as a training ground for broom work. Weaving in and out of the trees, seeing who could get the best time with fewest injuries. They marched to the center where a few logs were fallen into a rough circle of seats.

"Ok, here we are. Everyone sit down, now." Arthur sat in on a stump, waiting.

Harry found a nice log but was surprised to find all the others were on the other side of the clearing facing him. And they didn't look very happy. _Something wasn't right here._

"I bet you were wondering what we're here for." Arthur said seriously glaring at him.

"uh, yeah." Harry muttered, wondering if they knew. "What's wron…."

"We know what happened last night." Snapped Ron. Harry was glad a wand wasn't in Ron's hand.

"But nothing happe…" He tried to explain.

"Don't give us that crap." Bill snarled.

"I thought we knew you better than this." George glared.

"How dare you? Why, I should…" Charlie had to turn himself away to stop himself from continuing.

Percy just shook his head, as if in pity. Or was it judgement?

"Boys, let's calm down and let Harry have his say." Arthur said, looking like calming down was a hard job for himself. "Well Harry? Convince us."

Harry stared at the judge and jury facing him. Meeting the full Wizengamut was less terrifying than this. Maybe even Voldemort. "Er, you see…"

"Speak up, son." Arthur interrupted sternly.

"Look, Ginny has been having nightmares every night. She's been hiding it from you all. I've been going in to talk. Only talk." He repeated, stalling Ron's retort. "Last night, I fell asleep at the foot of her bed. Nothing happened. I swear! Nothing happened." He laid it all out, just waiting for the flash from six wands.

There was a silence with the Weasley men conferring with each other with just looks. If he didn't know better, Harry would have sworn they were talking just with their minds. After what felt to be hours, they seemed to have come to a consensus.

Arthur stood and coughed a little, as if forming a sentencing to the gallows. "Harry. We know what happened. Did you think we wouldn't?"

Harry shook his head, afraid.

"No matter how old she gets, she always will be our little girl. Our job is to protect her. To cherish her. Do you understand what I'm getting at?" Harry had never seen Arthur look more serious, at least not outside of battle. Are the Weasleys at war with him?

"Yes sir. I would never hurt her." Harry pleaded.

"That's right, you never would. That's why we're here, not in some deserted cemetery." Mr. Weasley said.

"Sir?" Harry was confused. If not still a little afraid.

"Did she invite you into her room the first time or did you sneak in?" Bill demanded.

"Uh yeah. I knocked on her door and asked if she was alright. She said come in." Harry answered honestly.

"How about after?" Ron sulked.

"Yeah, everytime."

"Have you kissed her?" Percy asked while polishing his wand on his robe.

"Yes, I have." Honesty was getting embarrassing.

"Who kissed who first?" Charlie asked, folding his arms. Flexing his bare, scarred arms.

Uh…She did. Ron, you were there." He hoped he was right. Memory was getting a bit fuzzy at the moment.

Ron nodded to the others. The same silent conversation seemed to shimmer in the air. But it felt like things were changing.

"What does NO mean?" Charlie asked rapidly, catching him off guard.

"Er…"

"Come on mate, you shouldn't have to think on it." Ron spitted out.

"No means no." Harry was beginning to get an idea of what was happening.

"If she hesitates, what do you do?" Bill asked.

"Stop." There, safe answer.

"If she says to go on?" George put in.

"If she wants, then ok?" Tricky ground here.

"What if she starts things?" Ron asked, blushing a little in the dawn light.

"Then I…?" This was getting out of hand.

Bill, the oldest of the boys, stood menacingly over him. "What if you get all hot and bothered, she leads you on. Oh, you want it. Then she says stop. What then?"

"That's enough!" Harry stood and faced Bill, "I know how to treat her. I know how to keep it in my pants. I love her, OK? I love her. I would die before I allow anyone, including you, to hurt her. I already killed to protect her. You know me. Am I some jackass prick that would take advantage of your sister?" His blood was boiling.

Arthur stood, and clapped his hands. The atmosphere cleared, and Harry could have sworn that birds sang for the first time that morning. "Well said, Son, well said." He gestured to his boys, who Harry was amazed to see now smiling. "We needed to know how you feel about her. But listen." Arthur sat back down amidst his sons. "Ginny is nearly an adult now. It's time we gave up the reigns. She has her own mind. She makes her own decisions. Are you willing to respect them?"

"Of course, sir." Harry's heart was slowing down, the anger ebbing.

"Are you willing to honor her?" Bill asked, still only two feet away from Harry.

"Of course."

"Are you going to dump her again." Ron said, his smile crooked.

" Never."

"Will you ever cheat on her?" George nearly whispered with his snarky grin.

"I'm not suicidal."

"Will you bow down to her every whim?" Charlie asked, standing, looking as if he needed to laugh.

"Not bloody likely."

"Will you put this in writing?" Percy asked. A hint of humor spreading over his face.

"Bring it on."

Arthur nodded wisely. "Welcome to the family, Harry. You're now on your own with her but remember, The Weasleys have a saying, You make her cry, You die!" He reached out his hand, but instead of shaking Harry's hand, he placed in it a small pamphlet. In turn, each Weasley turned on their heels and disappeared. With a wink, the last to leave was Ron.

Harry stood in shock. What had just happened? Did they approve? Then he looked closer at the booklet.

 **Family Planning Charms for Wizards.**

Oh God, how will he ever face them again?


End file.
